


Under the Weather

by MondoOwadaIrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Idiots in Love, Izuru isn’t mentioned but somewhat implied, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the hope project is also implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoOwadaIrl/pseuds/MondoOwadaIrl
Summary: Hajime gets sick, hates it, and is cared for by Komaeda
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 111
Collections: Mixed_Fics





	Under the Weather

Komaeda was sure the other had seen him like this a million times before. I mean, it wasn’t unusual or out of place for him to get sick, considering his constant condition as well as how his luck liked to work. But...for his boyfriend it was extremely out of the ordinary, he couldn’t help but think he, or his luck, may be at fault. Hajime laid on the bed beside him, his face showing a mixture of discomfort and relief as Komaeda handed him a glass of water from the bedside table. He placed a hand on top of the bedridden boy’s forehead carefully, as if he was worried that he might burn himself. Lightly, he moved his hand across the other’s face, moving from his head to his cheek’s and neck. It was easy to tell he had a high fever.

“Hajime you’re burning up. It’s very obvious that you’re sick,” Nagito said softly, moving his hand to begin rubbing the side of his boyfriend’s face. Despite the very obvious state he was in, the other denied it. He always did, always declared nothing was wrong even with clear facts in front of him.   
“I’m not sick, Ko, I’m fine. It’s not big deal. Besides, I gotta get up soon, I have stuff to do today,” Hinata argued, attempting to sound firm. He was terrible at masking his pain, and a small wince was able to be heard as he tried to get up. Komaeda clicked his tongue and shook his head, pressing his hand gently against his lover’s torso, more signalling him to remain still, rather than doing anything to actually prevent him from moving.   
“My dear, you are not doing anything today. I know you may hate me for thi-“

“I could never hate you.”

“Ah, well....you need rest. How else will your hope recover, hm?”

The conversation ended with a reluctant nod from Hajime, which made the other’s face beam with a smile.

“You’re such a stubborn one, Hinata,” Komaeda teased, “I’ll put aside whatever I may have planned to do today. Taking care of you is now my top priority.” He pushed back the soft hair covering the sick boy’s forehead, and placed a kiss on the scar near his hairline. Hajime blushed, before pushing the other back.   
“Wait, wait, I don’t want you getting sick too!,” worry was heavy in his voice. Nagito getting sick was always scary, there were just too many things that could affect him to the point of needing serious medical attention.   
“Might we put some trust in my luck cycle for once? Let me kiss you, darling, I think it’ll heal you faster,” the makeshift caretaker replied. Hinata couldn’t say no to that, and placed a quick kiss onto the cold and chapped lips that spoke to him with such sweet, honey flavored words. The other gave him a whispered “I love you,” before declaring he was going to grab some medication and more water.

He adored that about Komaeda, that no matter the situation, he felt loved and cared for. It was something he never really got to experience often before their relationship. Despite his boyfriend being the supposed “lucky one,” Hajime felt he must be the luckiest man in the world to be with someone as amazing as the person he truly loved and cherished.

Meanwhile, Nagito was panicking. Was this it? Was this when he would finally lose the person he genuinely treasured and cared for so much? “No...no it’s been too long, he’s been with someone as deeply horrible as me for too long. I would’ve lost him much earlier if that was really the plan...” the thought bounced around his head as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for medication and snacks. His luck was a funny thing. He never knew how it really worked, he just knew that he should always be worried of his loved ones. For Hajime to be sick like this, needless to say it put Komaeda on the edge of panic. 

The boy was able to remain calm enough around his bedridden lover, his hands shaking only a bit as he handed over a glass of water with one hand, and two pain pills in the other. Hinata always got sleepy after taking medication, no matter the type, and as soon as the pills were down he got himself comfortable for a nap. A kiss was placed carefully on his forehead, as if he might break. Nagito wished him a good rest and sat beside him in a chair, opening up a book and placing his hand on the bed beside the sick boy. He watched as the boy he loved slept soundly, the fear he had built up inside melted away. He felt content to be here, with someone he really cared for. Komaeda spoke barely above a whisper,

“I think everything is going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah apologies for this being so short, I’m working on longer pieces and writing some shorter ones in between


End file.
